gashbellfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayate Uzuki and Kaori Sato
Hayate and Kaori are the main protagonists of the fanfiction Demon Chronicles by SeeNoEvil121. Kaori Sato Appearance Kaori has very short blonde hair, reaching above her shoulders with bangs that she pushes to the side. Her hair is always down, as it's too short to really put into a ponytail of any kind. She is 5'7, weights about 116 lbs and is slim, but fit. She has average curves for a girl her age, and she normally dresses in light colors of shirts, and jeans or jean shorts or skirts (when not at school, at which case she'll wear the regulation red uniform). Her outfits always vary depending on the weather. Her eyes are a strange mix of blue-green (that is her natural eye color though). She always carries the spell book with her in a messenger bag or whatever bag she's carrying with her at the time (i.e., backpack at school) Personality Kaori is a very free-spirited girl. She enjoys fun and excitement and is always looking for an adventure. She is very kind hearted, but at the same time, she can be brutally honest. She is always concerned for others, never puts herself first and is always willing to give and help when needed. People often mistake her kindness for being a pushover, but she is nothing of the sort. When people try to push her around, she calmly, yet firmly, asserts herself. She sees the good in everyone, and has a great deal of respect for her elders (in most circumstances). While she is a bit of a slacker, she is very smart in most subjects, except for math. She is also extremely protective over her family and friends and will willingly jump in front of a spell or attack if it would protect them withoutt a second thought In terms of the battle, Kaori prefers not to fight unless absolutely necessary, however, she will not hesitate to train her demon and herself to become strong enough to overcome powerful enemies. Her kind nature, when fighting someone who is particularly nasty, completely fades away. She will not give up, and will do absolutely anything in her power to protect her book. She is very perceptive and empathetic, yet despite that is completely oblivious when it comes to her own feelings and any feelings toward her. Kaori is rarely ever angry, but when she DOES get angry, it can be a frightening thing. She tends to see red at this point. Anytime her friends, family, or civilians without demons are threatened in any way, she fights her hardest and most ferociously. While she will willingly fight those who deserve to be defeated, she is very hesitant to fight her friends, or if anyone she knows is in danger. Her concern for others can at times make her clareless to what's going on directly in the battle. Kaori is deathly afraid of any sort of canine. Relationships History Kaori Sato is the second of three children born into the Sato family. Her mother, Akina Sato, works as an eleventh grade teacher at the school, and her father is an attendant at the Book shop. Her brother, Ichigo, is in a cop, and her sister, Hikari, is in the fourth grade. As a child, Kaori looked up to her older brother, and always wanted to be like him. This led to her thirst for excitement. She passed this trait on to her younger sister, and shortly after the girl started school, Kaori calmed herself significantly to take care of her sister. Kaori always had a soft spot for animals, and commonly brought them home if she found them loose on the street. Her favorite animal, at one point, was the dog, until she, at the age of ten, got bitby a loose one while walking home with her brother. The dog, which she had originally wanted to pet despite her brothers warnings, had bit down on her right hand and torn at it until her brother managed to drive it away. This resulted in Kaori getting numerous stitches to close up the wound, and nerve damage as well. Because of this, that hand became considerably weaker, and commonly shakes and is unable to grip things, even to this day. After that incident, she adopted a deathly fear of all dogs, and refused to approach them. When starting school, Kaori was always kind to her peers, thought despite that, she was never taken advantage of. She had friends with upper classman because of her brother as well, and does not really have any enemies at school. Because Hayate lives with her as a 'Foreign Exchange Student', and shares a room with her brother. Hayate Uzuki Appearance Hayate has short, slightly spiked, white hair and piercing, gray-green eyes. His clothing is generally made up of darker colors in contrast to his human partner: A blue-gray button up shirt, a black undershirt, gray pants, and black shoes, but it really varies depending on the weather. When at school with Kaori, he'll wear the regulation school uniform. Around his neck, he wears a choker collar necklace with his initials carved into a small silver pendant. His left ear is pierced in three places along the lobe. He is tall, standing at 5'10 and weighs about 162 lbs. He is well-built, obviously strong, but not overly muscular. Personality Hayate is a 'don't give a damn' type of guy. He deals with things as they come, and doesn't really care how much trouble he gets into. When first coming to the human world, he seemed to care for nothing but the spell book (leading him to go to extreme lengths to protect the book and his partner) and cute girls (though it seems the only girl he doesn't flirt with is Kaori). However, as the battle progressed, his attitude changed – he went from being a sexist jerk to a relatively kind young man. He has a very 'older brother' like personality when it comes to younger children and tends to tease them. He is very protective of his friends to the point where he will willingly put himself in danger to protect them, much like his partner, and he gets extremely angry when Kaori specifically gets hurt. He likes having a good time and isn't afraid to pull pranks on people and break a few rules. Hayate has the ability to sense the other Demons, however, he cannot accurately pinpoint their strength. He simply knows if they are stronger or weaker then him. Hayate has a short temper and low tolerance for idiocy. He is very athletic though, enjoys physical sports such as football, soccer, swimming, any just about anything else that involves physical strength. While not on any team, he is desired by all of the coaches who have seen his abilities during PE classes. History Hayate is an only child in the demon world, and comes form a middle class family. He was never rich, but he was also never poor. As a child, he was always getting into trouble, and was known as a 'rebel' and troublemaker by the others in his world, often getting into the worst kind of trouble just so he could fight his way out. His wind based spells were inherited from his father. In the human world, Hayate lives Kaori as a 'foreign exchange student'. Because of this, he takes on the persona of a student, and acts like a normal human when not fighting. His identity as a Demon is kept a secret from Kaori's family to keep them from getting involved in the battles. Kaori and Hayate As a Team Hayate and Kaori tend to bicker a lot when they're not in battle, almost like a brother and sister (or some would compare it to husband and wife). They fight side by side, with Kaori running willingly into the fray of battle to help Hayate win a fight, even if it means getting hurt. When they are serious about a fight, they can be a lethal team with Kaori waiting for the perfect moment to cast the spell as Hayate weakens the enemy with regular physical attacks and strikes. Spells 1. Jikiru: A powerful gust of wind is fired from his hand. Attack 2. Ora Jikiru: A stronger version of Jikiru, fired from both hands. Moves much faster then the first spell, and because there are two, does double the damage. Attack 3. Jishield: Hayate summons a gust of wind that acts as a shield to repel spells. Defense 4. Jikoruk: Greenish-blue energy surrounds Hayate, increasing his speed, defense, and strength ten fold. All spells are also amplified in this state. 5. Taka Jikirudon: Hayate holds his thumbs and forefingers together so that a diamond is formed. From that diamond, Hayate summons an enormous falcon which once released, swoops at the opponent. Attack: Ultimate 6. Jikiruga: Hayate holds out a hand and a gust of wind shoots out, forming into a large tornado. The large part of the funnel hits the opponent. Attack 7. Rin Jikirulade: Ring shaped blades of wind shoot from Hayate's hands rapidly at the opponent. These rings spin rapidly and can slice through very thick metal. Attack 8. Barragan Jikiruga: Hayate creates spheres of concentrated wind, a little larger then a baseball. The wind spins rapidly to keep its shape. hitting an inanimate object, it looks as if a large drill has mad ea hole in it. Hitting a living being, it can knock them back and often send them spinning. Density feels similar to being hit with a solid metal ball of the same size. Attack 9. Funer Jikiru: Hayate forms dark clouds above, which forms into a tornado. He raises his hands upward, and then brings them down, sending a tornado to trap the opponent. A funnel of wind surrounds the opponent, spinning rapidly and trapping them. It doubles as an assist spell, increasing the damage of spells, as well as blocking damage from some spells. (Think Gigara Seoshi, but it also strenghtens all wind spells) 10. Contraga Jikiruga: Hayate's irises turn bright yellow as a result of this spell being cast. It allows him to manipulate the element of wind for a certain amount of time, as wella s fly with that manipulation. However, the use of this spell tires out both the book owner and the demon. 11. Gou Ptero Jikirudon - Hayate's ultimate spell. He makes a hand symbol similar to Taka Jikirudon, however, the energyfor this spell, instead of a greenish gray, is bright yellow, the color of the spell book. From his hands, an enormous pterodactyl emerges and flies into the air. It is significantly larger then Taka Jikirudon, and has razor sharp teeth and claws and is his most powerful attack. His second Ultimate. To add characters to this template, do so through the Template Page by clicking here Template:Characters Category:Characters Category:Mamono